People always leave
by SawyerP
Summary: OS. Les départs s'enchaînent dans la vie de Bella. Arrivera-t-elle à surmonter ces épreuves?


People always leave

* * *

Des arbres. Une montagne. Un fleuve. J'ai observé les moindres détails de ces choses à travers ma porte-fenêtre. Là, assise contre le mur, emmitouflé dans ma couverture. Vide. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça fait. Des minutes, des heures. Il y avait du soleil, maintenant il fait nuit. Je ne vois plus les arbres, la montagne, ni le fleuve. Juste quelques voitures sur la grande route.

Ils sont venus me voir. Mon père. Mon frère. Mes neveux. Mon amie. Ils défilent dans ma chambre. Me parlent, je crois. Mais moi je regarde les arbres, la montagne et le fleuve. Parfois ils s'assoient sur mon lit, ou à côté de moi, ou bien ils me font face. Mais c'est comme si je voyais la scène de l'extérieur. Sans son. Je me vois assise et je les vois défiler un par un. Ils ont l'air inquiet. Ou triste.

C'est au tour de Rose. Rosalie, mon amie. Elle s'assoit et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Mais ne parle pas. Alors, j'ai envie de parler. J'ai la bouche sèche.

-Rose ?

-Oui, ma puce, répond-t-elle sans bouger.

-Où est Alice ?

-Bella… Alice est morte, tu le sais. C'est James. James l'a poignardé.

-Pourquoi il a fait ça?

-Je ne sais pas, Bella, je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu as envie de pleurer ?

-Non, pas vraiment. J'ai juste peur. J'ai peur des couteaux. J'ai peur des Hommes. Ou peut-être que j'ai juste peur de la mort, je ne sais pas encore.

-Bella, Alice est partie il y a plus de 6 mois, on a fait notre deuil. Aujourd'hui tu as peur d'autre chose et il faut qu'on en parle.

-J'aimerais que tu sortes maintenant Rose.

-Il faut…

-Maintenant. S'il-te-plait.

Elle m'écoute et sort après avoir déposé un baiser sur mon front.

Elle pense qu'on a fait notre deuil. Mais comment accepter la mort d'une de ses meilleures amies. Accepter qu'on n'entendra plus sa voix, qu'elle ne nous sautera plus au cou pour nous serrer fort, qu'elle ne nous confiera plus ses petits secrets. Plus personne sur cette terre ne sait qu'on s'est déjà embrasser pour rigoler toutes les deux, qu'on a triché à un contrôle de maths, que je l'ai accompagné au planning familial… Plus personne ne sait que je suis folle amoureuse de son frère. Je suis seule avec tous ces petits secrets.

Mon père me dépose une tasse de lait sucré, fumante comme je l'aime. Mon père aime toujours ma mère même si elle l'a quitté. Il ne peut pas refaire sa vie parce qu'il l'aime beaucoup trop. Je suis heureuse de vivre avec Charlie. Il est adorable. Tout est parfait chez lui. C'est juste que j'habite à 5000km de ma mère.

´`·.·´`

Il y a de moins en moins de voiture dehors. On doit être en plein milieu de la nuit mais mes yeux sont grand ouverts. Je pense que personne ne va venir me voir pendant un petit moment.

´`·.·´`

J'ai mal pensé tout à l'heure. Il fait toujours noir dehors. Mais _il_ est là. Edward. Son frère. Le frère d'Alice. Dans ma chambre. Même dans le noir je le reconnais. Je ferme les yeux quelqu'un instant, pensant qu'en les rouvrant je me réveillerais. Mais il est toujours là.

-Salut Bella, murmure-t-il

Il est si simple. Dans sa façon d'être, de parler. Sa voix a résonné dans mon corps. Je suis légèrement moins vide. Il est là. Il a choisi de s'assoir par terre à côté de moi.

-Rosalie m'a demandé de venir te voir. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi moi en fait, et toi ?

Je secoue la tête sans lui adresser un regard. Toujours les yeux fixés sur le noir de la nuit. Je me sens bien dans cette obscurité. Nos silhouettes sont distinguables grâce à l'éclairage de la lune mais nous sommes plutôt plongés dans l'obscurité. Il se racle la gorge, pour s'éclaircir la voix après quelques minutes de silence.

-Tu sais quand je suis parti à New York, Alice m'envoyait des lettres. Elle me parlait beaucoup de toi.

Il sort un papier de sa poche, l'éclaire avec son portable et commence à lire.

- « Hey Ed', il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas me faire la morale etc., mais avec Bella on s'est aidé au dernier contrôle de maths. Le prof n'y a vu que du feu ce vieux bigleux ! Trop drôle ! Il n'y a que Bella qui peut sauver ma peau, je ne devais surtout pas rater ce test, j'aurais été recalée sinon ! »

Il tourne quelques pages et continue.

- « Bella est magnifique mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte ça me rend folle ! Mais ça l'a rend vraiment très spéciale et très forte. Surtout à coté de Rosalie qui sait pertinemment qu'elle est très belle. »

Il replie les feuilles et je me rends compte que mes joues sont trempées de larme. Je pleurs là silencieusement à côté du frère de ma défunte meilleure amie.

Nous restons tous les deux silencieux. Il doit penser à sa sœur. Elle doit lui manquer. Plus qu'à moi. C'était sa famille, son sang. Et elle n'est plus là.

-Et James… soufflai-je espérant qu'il comprenne où je veux en venir.

Il redéploye les lettres cherche rapidement et lit.

- « James n'arrêtes pas ! Je ne réponds à aucun de ses messages, ni ses appels, ni ses mails mais il n'arrête pas ! Je crois qu'il m'en veut pour le bébé mais il insiste pour qu'on se remette ensemble, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour le repousser ! »

-Le bébé…Tu savais ?, demandai-je rhétoriquement.

-Dans ces lettres il n'y a que les choses les plus intimes qu'elle avait besoin de me dire. Pour le reste il y avait le téléphone. Bella il faut que tu saches qu'aujourd'hui je suis rongée par les regrets et les remords. D'avoir été loin d'elle, ne pas l'avoir protégée, de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de la serrer dans mes bras encore une fois pour lui dire que je l'aime. J'y penserais toute ma vie.

Je sens son regard sur moi. Il cherche une quelconque réaction mais je n'en ai pas. Je sais ce qu'il essaye de faire et ça ne marche pas. Il s'en rend compte alors il soupire et le silence se réinstalle. Alors il m'attrape au niveau des genoux et des épaules. Il me décale et se positionne correctement. Sans que je comprenne comment, je suis assise entre ses jambes repliées. Il retire ma couverture et enlace ses bras autour de mon corps. D'un coup, d'un seul, je suis en sécurité. Je laisse ma tête reposer sur son torse.

´`·.·´`

Je me réveille dans mon lit. Seule. Encore. Il est parti. Tout le monde part. Et moi je suis seule. Je vais reprendre ma place par terre en face de la porte-fenêtre.

Mon père m'apporte un petit déjeuner. Mais je ne le mange pas.

Aujourd'hui il pleut.

Parfois j'aime la pluie. Quand j'ai envie de passer la journée au chaud avec ma meilleure amie. Quand j'ai envie de courir trempée, sauter dans les flaques. Ces fois-là j'aime la pluie. Mais parfois je ne suis juste pas d'humeur à profiter de la pluie. Parfois, la pluie accentue juste ma tristesse.

On toque à ma porte. Je ne réponds pas mais il entre quand même. Il est revenu. Je ne l'ai pas regardé mais je sens que c'est lui. Je sais que c'est lui. Il a toqué hier aussi.

-J'aurais dû te laisser dormir sur le sol en fait.

Je continue de fixer l'extérieur pluvieux.

-Ok…

Il fouille dans mon placard, sort un débardeur et un sweat à capuche. Plus un jeans.

-J'aime bien ce jeans, lance-t-il

_Flash-Back_

-Oh Mon Dieu! Ce jeans te fait un cul parfait ! On est obligé de le prendre !

-N'abuses pas, Alice !

-Il a été créé pour toi Bella, c'est sûr ! Et je suis certaine que mon frère ne manquera pas de jeter quelques coup d'œil à ce que la nature t'as offert, je dis ça je dis rien…

-C'est bon, on le prend, mais pas pour ton frère, juste parce que j'aime bien l'idée du trou au genou !

-Oui, oui…

_Fin flash-Back_

Je ne vais pas m'habiller. Je vais rester là comme ça assise au sol pendant quelques temps.

-Bella, j'ai un avion privé. On va faire 7h de vol et on va aller voir ta mère. On y sera avant le diner.

-Non. Je ne vais pas m'habiller. Et ne me parles pas d'elle.

Il s'approche de moi, s'accroupie en me faisant face.

-On va parler d'elle, on doit parler d'elle. Et on doit aller la voir.

Je ne lui réponds pas et fuie son regard.

-Pourquoi Bella ? Pourquoi tu refuses ? Donne-moi une bonne raison et je te laisse tranquille. Promis.

-Je n'ai juste pas envie.

-Bien sûr que si tu en as envie. Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu as juste peur. Une peureuse, c'est ce que tu es.

-Non.

-Alice a dit que tu étais une fille forte mais en fait elle s'est trompée, tu es une mauviette qui a peur d'aller voir sa maman.

Il me pousse à bout.

-Tais-toi. C'est faux.

-Alors de quoi as-tu peur ?

-Rien !

-De quoi as-tu peur ? Hein ?!, hurle-t-il

-Ma mère est mourante espèce d'idiot ! J'ai peur de lui dire au revoir, ok ? C'est ça que tu voulais entendre, t'es content ?

Mes poings se sont refermés fermement sur son t-shirt. Mes yeux ruisselant fixe les siens.

-N'ai pas de remord Bella, chuchote-t-il maintenant. Viens à Miami avec moi. Ne sois pas égoïste, ta mère a besoin de toi. Elle a besoin de te serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras. Fait le pour elle. J'emmène ton père et je veux t'emmener toi aussi. Alors habille-toi, fais une petite valise et je reviens te voir dans une heure.

Je lâche mon emprise sur lui et repositionne correctement la couverture autour de moi. Mes yeux vers ma montagne, mes arbres, ma rivière.

´`·.·´`

Je ne savais pas qu'il était riche au point d'avoir un avion privé. Et une hôtesse de l'air rien qu'à lui. J'essaye toujours de comprendre pourquoi je l'ai écouté. Pourquoi je suis là, habillée, assise sur un siège en face de lui. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il a raison, ma mère a besoin de moi ? Ou parce que je l'aime lui ? Parce que j'ai rêvé de passer du temps avec lui toute ma jeunesse ? Je n'arrive pas à parler à mon père mais le garçon dont je suis amoureuse dit un mot et je suis dans son jet pour voir ma mère mourante. Et tu me trouves forte Alice ?

Mon père et mon frère sont là aussi. Le couloir nous sépare d'eux. L'hôtesse ne me propose rien à boire ou à manger. Il a dû lui dire quelque chose. Que je suis folle peut être. Ou juste que je ne lui répondrais probablement pas.

-Je t'envie tu sais.

-Pourquoi ? L'argent ? J'ai eu de la chance c'est tout.

-Non, pas l'argent. Je t'envie pour les lettres d'Alice. J'ai des texto et des messages vocaux mais des lettres ça fait plus réel. Comme si elle était juste en voyage mais que tu la reverras.

-C'est ce que je ressens. Mais je suis heureux quand je pense que malgré mon absence, toi tu étais là pour ma sœur, j'ai l'impression que vous ne vous êtes jamais disputez. Vous étiez inséparable depuis la maternelle. De vraies jumelles ! Ça fait un peu de toi la petite sœur qu'il me reste.

La _petite sœur_ qu'il lui reste.

´`·.·´`

Ma mère est dans un hôpital. Dans cet hôpital. Derrière cette porte. Je ne peux pas la franchir. Je ne peux pas la voir. Je ne veux pas avoir cette image de ma mère, malade dans un lit d'hôpital. Je lui ai dit au revoir quand je suis partie de mes dernières vacances avec elle. Oui, 'au revoir'. Pas 'à Dieu'. Juste 'au revoir Maman, je t'aime. ' Elle sait que je l'aime je suis sa fille.

Edward est allé la voir. Maintenant il me cherche un chocolat chaud. Je me suis renfermée de nouveau, peut-être à cause de ce qu'il m'a dit dans l'avion. Sûrement.

´`·.·´`

Ma mère a été incinérée. Je repends ses cendres du haut de la falaise où les jeunes courageux sautent dans la mer. J'ai passé les deux dernières semaines de sa vie à son chevet. Je suis vide à nouveau. Ressentir cette douleur deux fois dans la même année. Ma meilleure amie et ma mère. Tout le monde part. Edward est parti. Ce jour-là. Il n'était plus là quand je suis ressortie de la chambre de ma mère. Il m'a envoyé ses condoléances en texto. Il s'était échappé de sa vie de rock star pendant 2 jours mais maintenant il n'a plus le temps pour passer un appel.

´`·.·´`

Je vide enfin ma valise, je ne me suis pas beaucoup changé pendant ces deux dernières semaines. Trainer en pyjama avec ma mère était beaucoup plus amusant.

J'ai une lettre dans une poche de ma valise. Enfin, ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est une lettre qu'Alice avait écrit à Edward quand nous étions parties toutes les deux à Miami une semaine chez ma mère. J'enviais Edward et il m'en a laissé une. Et c'est la meilleure de lettres. Elle ne parle que de nous deux. De nos journées à la plage, elle y écrit qu'elle adore sa vie, qu'il n'y en a pas deux comme moi, que ma mère est formidable. Le meilleur séjour de sa vie. Grâce à moi.

´`·.·´`

Ça fait deux mois, Rosalie et moi avons eu notre remise des diplômes ce matin. Maintenant elle me force à m'habiller pour fêter ça. Elle a choisi qu'on irait dans le pub où nous allions souvent avec Alice. Il y a une scène ouverte. On adorait se moquer des ratés et applaudir les talents comme des groupies.

Ce soir je ne suis pas très emballé. Peut-être parce que ma mère n'a pas pu assister à ma remise des diplôme, peut-être parce que j'avais toujours visualisé cette journée avec ma meilleur amie à mes côtés. Le patron du pub, qui nous connait bien, nous offre un verre pour nous féliciter de la fin du lycée. Rosalie et quelques amis à nous trinquons.

´`·.·´`

Un nouvel artiste tente sa chance sur la scène, aucun éclairage n'est braqué sur lui. Sa voix commence à résonner dans la salle.

-Une chanson pour la plus belle des jeunes diplômées.

Je reconnais sa voix entre mille. Mais quand il commence à gratter les cordes de sa guitare les éclairages s'activent et son visage d'ange apparait. Toute la salle se réveille, les cris stridents m'insupportent avant de s'arrêter pour laisser place à sa voix magnifique. Il chante une de ses plus belles chansons. Les paroles parlent de sa sœur qu'il tente de faire revivre à travers sa musique. Il y arrive en tout cas. Oui, je ressens la présence d'Alice dans cette salle. Je ferme les yeux et je repense à toutes les minutes de cette journée mais en y ajoutant ma meilleure amie. En y ajoutant ma mère.

Et là c'est parfait.

La musique s'arrête sous les applaudissements. Le garçon de mes rêves remercie la foule et disparait dans les coulisses.

Bob le gérant du pub revient nous voir à notre table.

-Les filles, on vous attend au carré VIP en haut, suivez-moi !

On lui emboite le pas et il nous invite à entrer dans un coin plus intime en ouvrant un fin rideau rouge. Une dizaine de personne est installé là sur les canapés ou debout entrain de danser au rythme lancé par le DJ qui avait remplacé les artistes en herbe.

-Rosalie ! Bella !

-Oh Edward ! T'as été super ! Merci d'être venu, lance Rosalie en le prenant rapidement dans ses bras.

-C'est normal ! Félicitation pour ton diplôme !

-Tu savais Rose ?, je m'étonne.

-Bien sûr ! C'était même mon idée !, s'exclame-t-elle excitée avant de me souffler : C'est mon petit cadeau de fin d'année, tu me remercieras plus tard !

Je lui souris timidement. Elle fait mine de reconnaitre quelqu'un plus loin et me laisse plantée là avec Edward.

-Viens, me dit-il en me prenant par la main.

Il m'entraine à travers des escaliers et pousse enfin une porte. Le vent souffle soudainement sur nous. Pris de galanterie il retire sa veste et me la tend pour que je l'enfile. Il s'installe alors sur une vieille balancelle.

-Ca me fais très bizarre de me retrouver ici, me confesse-t-il

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?, l'interrogeai-je timidement.

-La première fois que je suis monté sur scène, devant un public, c'était ici, pendant une soirée comme celle-ci, une scène ouverte.

-Oui, c'est vrai, je m'en rappelle ! Alice t'avais poussé à t'inscrire, elle et moi devions avoir 10 ans et elle se vantait en disant que grâce à elle, le monde entier t'entendrais enfin jouer.

-Et elle avait raison. Le truc c'est que quelques minutes avant de jouer j'ai eu une trouille de fou, je me suis senti vraiment mal et je m'étais enfui pour me retrouver ici, sur ce toit. Ça m'avait calmé. Je m'étais juste dis qu'il fallait que je m'imagine dans mon salon en train de jouer devant mon plus fidèle public, ma mère, ma sœur et sa meilleure amie. Un de mes meilleurs souvenirs.

-Et aujourd'hui tu joues devant des milliers de personnes sans problème.

-Tu rigoles ? Tous les soirs c'est la même chose. Tous les soirs je suis obligé de m'imaginer dans ce salon. Mais c'est plus dur aujourd'hui. Je sais que ma sœur ne viendra plus jamais m'écouter jouer, je sais que ma mère ne supporte pas la foule et il y a toi. Je sais que tu ne viendras jamais sans ma sœur.  
- Jamais est un bien grand mot. Mais tu n'as pas vraiment tort c'est dur d'imaginer ça sans elle.

-C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas hésité une minute quand Rosalie m'a invité à venir ce soir. J'ai beaucoup de mal à rejouer en ce moment. Et d'après mon agent ça se ressent pendant mes concerts et mes séances en studio. Mais ce soir, j'avais juste à me concentrer sur toi, à ne pas te quitter du regard et j'ai de nouveau pris du plaisir à jouer.

Sa déclaration me gêne, je tente de cacher mes joues rosies en baissant la tête, et les mains agrippé au rebord du banc je me contente de nous balancer avec mon pied, laissant ses paroles me pénétrer.

-Et je sais qu'à l'avenir, cette image sera la seule chose qui me calmera dans mes moments de doute, ou de stress.

Il cale mes cheveux derrière mon oreille gauche et mon visage se tourne automatiquement pour lui faire face. Je me perds dans son regard, mon pouls s'accélère alors que mon souffle se fait plus court. Ses yeux regardent tour à tour mes pupilles et ma bouche. Et au moment où je réalise ce qu'il compte faire il approche son visage du mien et dépose simplement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne réagis pas, trop surprise. Quelques secondes plus tard il se retire et pose son front sur le mien. Il fronce les sourcils, les yeux toujours fermé. Il doit surement regretter et je commence à paniquer mais n'ose plus bouger.

-Je suis désolée… murmure-t-il, je, je pensais que tu en avais envie aussi.

Il décolle son front du mien mais avant qu'il n'ait pu aller bien loin je le rattrape par la nuque et l'embrasse courageusement comme j'en rêvais depuis des années. Notre baiser est long, passionné, amoureux. Je m'accroche mieux à lui alors qu'il passe ses bras autour de moi pour déposer ses mains sur mon dos. A bout de souffle, je m'écarte avant d'affirmer :

-J'en avais envie aussi.

´`·.·´`

Edward m'a raccompagné chez moi. On avait d'abord déposé Rosalie chez elle, on avait bien profité de la soirée, il est maintenant plus de 3h. Edward m'embrasse sur le pas de ma porte d'entrée. J'ai encore la sensation d'être en plein rêve. Il me tient par le deux mains et m'observe d'un regard qui me fait me sentir belle. Personne ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça.

-Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de te dire que tu es magnifique ce soir. Vraiment magnifique.

-Merci, soufflai-je rougissante.

Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je ne supporte pas le départ des gens. Mais pourtant il va partir. Et il ne va surement pas rentrer chez ses parents. Quand Edward part, c'est à des centaines voire des milliers de kilomètres. Il me sert dans ses bras comme s'il avait ressenti ma tristesse.

-Reste… murmurai-je

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas… Je suis désolé, j'en ai très envie mais je dois y aller.

Je ne contrôle pas les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues mais pleure en silence. Je le serre plus fort. Il caresse mes cheveux et je sens ses lèvres déposer une multitude de baiser sur le haut de ma tête.

-Je te promets de revenir très vite. Bella… Regarde-moi mon cœur.

Je desserre mon étreinte et relève mon visage humide pour lui faire face. Il essuie mes joues de ses pouces.

-Je te _promets_ de revenir.

J'hoche la tête. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois, attend que j'ouvre la porte et commence à s'en aller. Je referme la porte et me laisse tomber au sol en pleurs. De nouveau cette douleur, cette solitude, ce vide. Tout le monde part, tout le monde. Je me recroqueville contre la porte ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Mon portable se met à vibrer. Je n'ai pas envie de répondre, mais quand je trouve ça insistant je sors mon téléphone de mon sac et répond.

-Allô ?

-Ouvre-moi.

Je laisse tomber l'appareil au sol et me relève rapidement ouvrant la porte d'un coup. Je saute littéralement dans les bras du garçon que j'aime. Il me rattrape et j'entoure sa taille de mes jambes, agrippe mes bras à son cou.

-Tu es revenu !

-J'avais promis ! Je ne peux pas te laisser Bella, être loin de toi me fait trop de mal.

Ses mots me donnent envie de l'embrasser. Il me rend mon baiser avant d'y mettre un terme pour reprendre la parole.

-Je crois bien que… Je crois bien que je suis tombé amoureux de toi Bella.

A peine ces mots prononcés j'enfouis à nouveau mon visage dans son cou et le serre avec toute la force que possèdent mes bras.

-Je t'aime aussi, murmurai-je

´`·.·´`

Allongés sous ma couette, son torse contre mon dos, je me sens enfin complète. Je tiens une de ses mains entre les miennes. Cette position m'est familière.

-Quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir ma mère restait avec moi dans cette position jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

-Elle doit tellement te manquer…

-Je n'ai jamais raconté ça, ni à Rosalie, ni à mon père mais la première nuit après qu'elle nous ait quitté, j'étais seule sur mon lit dans cette position, je n'étais pas tout à fait endormie, juste entre l'éveil et le sommeil. Et je l'ai sentie. Son bras autour de moi et sa main serrant la mienne. Comme je sens ta main maintenant, je l'ai sentie. Je sais, je sais que c'était elle. Tu dois me prendre pour une folle mais j'en suis persuadée.

-Je ne te prends pas du tout pour une folle. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'apercevoir Alice, puis elle disparait. J'y crois autant que toi. Endors-toi maintenant mon amour.

´`·.·´`

La plus belle nuit de ma vie. Le plus beau réveil de ma vie. Ce fameux réveil. Nous avions profité de l'absence de mon père pour faire l'amour pour la première fois. Ma première fois. J'étais bien trop amoureuse et j'en avais bien trop envie pour me retenir. Il ne m'avait poussé à rien. Il avait même été surpris par mon initiative je pense.

**_Flash-Back_**

Je dépose par terre le plateau de petit déjeuné qu'Edward avait préparé pour mon réveil. Puis, prenant mon courage à deux mains je m'installe à califourchon sur mon nouveau petit ami et commence à l'embrasser langoureusement le laissant comprendre mes intentions. Il semble d'abord confus et surpris, mais il se ressaisit rapidement et je sens ses mains venir au contact de mes hanches. Son touché me fait frissonner. Je ne porte qu'une nuisette et une culotte en dentelle alors que lui avait dormi en caleçon. Rapidement je sens son érection grandir sous le tissu. Je suis gênée de la sentir, car c'est la première fois mais plus que la gêne je me sens flattée de lui faire cet effet. Pour ma part je ne tarde pas à sentir l'humidité de mon sous-vêtement. Réalisant mon envie grandissante, je choisi de le prévenir avant de commencer. J'ai aussi besoin qu'il me rassure.

-Edward, je, je suis encore vierge… Enfin, je veux dire, je serais surement nulle et…

-Chut, dit-il en posant un doigt sur ma bouche. Si tu n'es pas prête, il n'y a vraiment pas de problème, il faut juste qu'on s'arrête maintenant parce que tu m'excite vraiment beaucoup là. Mais si tu es prête, n'ait pas peur, je t'aime je ne te trouverai jamais nulle ! Regarde tu n'as encore pratiquement rien fait et je peux t'assurer que je n'ai jamais été aussi dur de toute ma vie. C'est comme tu le sens Bella.

Pour toute réponse je l'embrasse de nouveau avec passion, je sens son sourire se dessiner à travers son baiser. Il me fait craquer, j'ai envie de lui faire du bien. Et même si je n'ai aucune expérience, je suis mon instinct et quitte sa bouche pour déposer des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, puis au niveau de sa clavicule. J'ose mordiller gentiment sa peau et continue mon ascension le long de sa poitrine, ses abdos, caressant de mes mains ses flancs apparemment sensibles. J'attrape l'élastique de son boxer, le fait glissé le long de ses jambes non sans observer le sexe dur de mon compagnon. C'est sûr, j'allais le sentir, surtout pour une première fois ! Débarrassé du sous-vêtement, je prends vaillamment l'érection d'une main et commence mes vas et viens. Il a l'air d'apprécier mais ce n'est pas suffisant à mon avis, je donne alors un long coup de langue de la base jusqu'au gland sous son gémissement. J'aime mieux ça. Je fais tourner ma langue autour de son gland avant d'introduire son érection le plus loin possible dans ma bouche. Je m'aide de ma main et effectue des allers retours de plus en plus confiants, mettant en harmonie ma bouche et ma main droite. Je caresse timidement ses testicules avec ma main gauche.

-Oh Bella… Remonte !, m'incite Edward.

Je laisse tomber ma tâche et rejoint sa bouche qui m'embrasse avec bien plus d'ardeur que nos précédents échanges. Il nous redresse tous les deux et en profite pour retirer ma nuisette, je me retrouve seins nus face à lui. Je suis prise d'une certaine pudeur que je me retiens de laisser paraitre.

-Ta poitrine est magnifique, tu es magnifique Bella !

Comme pour se rendre crédible il s'empresse de prendre un de mes tétons dans sa bouche, le suçote doucement et caresse d'une main mon autre sein. Je me cambre sous sa douce torture. Il finit par se retrouver sur moi, il quitte ma poitrine, et ses mains retirent ma culotte alors que sa bouche caresse mon ventre. Maintenant que je suis entièrement nue il écarte doucement mes jambes, embrasse l'intérieure de mes cuisses, sa bouche remontre pendant que ses mains me caressent provoquant milles et un frisson. Il mordille les lèvres de mon sexe, souffle légèrement avant de laisser sa langue s'adonner à un travail de professionnel autour de mon clitoris. Je me rends compte que mes mains tiennent fermement le drap, je retiens mon souffle et savoure. Très vite tous les muscles de mon corps se contractent et une boule de plaisir explose dans mon bas-ventre. Edward s'en est rendu compte mais a toujours sa bouche simplement posé sur mon sexe bouillant. Je me calme, il s'essuie bouche et remontre m'embrasser. Je grimace surprise par le gout que j'ai.

-Désolée si tu n'aimes pas ça, sourit-il. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es prête, tu en as vraiment envie, t'es sûre ?

-Bien sûr, ça va, tu peux y aller, l'encourageai-je. J'ai des préservatifs dans mon chevet.

Il se penche, attrape un contraceptif et l'enfile habilement sous mon regard apprenti.

-Très bien, alors on y va. Si tu veux que j'arrête tu me le dis, promis ?

-Promis ! Allez, ne me fait pas plus attendre, dis-je impatiente.

Je le sens à l'entrée de mon vagin, et lentement il pénètre en moi. Je grimace sous la douleur mais j'en veux plus.

-Ça va ?, s'inquiète-t-il.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et il commence à bouger. C'est un peu douloureux mais très supportable. Plus il effectue ses mouvements plus je mouille et plus c'est agréable. Et puis je pense à ce qui est en train de se passer. Le garçon de mes rêves est dans ma chambre. Dans mon lit. Avec moi. Nous faisons l'amour. Et il m'aime. Il m'aime. Tout ce bonheur, ce plaisir se contredit tellement avec les sentiments de tristesse et de haine que je ressentais ces derniers mois. Je m'en veux de penser à ma souffrance à ce moment-là. Et sans que je m'en sois rendue compte je suis en larme. Je suis là à pleurer stupidement pendant ma première fois. Edward se rend compte de mes larmes et s'arrête soudainement paniqué.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Bella, je te fais mal ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Rien, rien, je t'assure, le rassurais-je entre deux sanglots.

-Oh Bella…

Il pose sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, il m'enlace alors qu'il est toujours en moi. Je me laisse alors aller. On reste comme ça quelques minutes. Moi pleurant sous ses caresses réconfortantes. Puis je me calme enfin.

-Edward… Reprend…

-Quoi ? Mais non tu…, commence-t-il en se relevant.

-S'il-te-plait, j'en ai envie et besoin. Reprend mon amour, lui intimai-je en caressant sa joue.

Il soupire, m'embrasse doucement mais avec passion puis reprend ses mouvements de bassin. Cette fois ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens. Nous sommes totalement connectés. Je ne pense qu'à lui, au bien qu'il me fait. Il est doué. Il accélère le rythme, je gémis, il sourit, je lui souris complice, je m'accroche plus fort à lui laissant le plaisir m'envahir. Ses derniers mouvements sont plutôt saccadés et puissants, il est comblé, je suis ravie. Il se retire après avoir repris son souffle, enlève le préservatif et repose sa tête sur ma poitrine où mon cœur est prêt à exploser.

**_Fin du Flash-Back_**

La plus belle nuit de ma vie. Le plus beau réveil de ma vie. Mais je ne pouvais pas le retenir très longtemps avec moi. Il m'a emmené avec lui pour un de ses concerts à Los Angeles mais j'ai dû rentrer à Forks préparer mes affaires pour l'université. Aujourd'hui Rosalie et moi allons à Port Angeles faire du shopping. Elle s'en va demain en Californie. Ce sera très dur sans elle. Mais comme avec Edward, je ne doute pas que nous garderons le contact quotidien via les portables et internet.

-Alors plutôt ce rose pâle ou chocolat ?, me demande Rose

-C'est fou comme tu parles comme Alice parfois !

-Je ne parle pas comme Alice je parle comme toutes jeunes filles qui différencient toutes les teintes de couleur ! Alors ?

-Ok, alors va pour le rose pâle !

-Parfait ! C'est ce que j'aurais choisi !

-Allez, on le prend et on sort !

- Aucune patience, me lance-t-elle en me tirant la langue. J'achète ce petit haut, on va chercher mon magazine de la semaine à la librairie et on s'assoit boire un café, ça te va ?

-Allons-y !

Quand mon mochacino arrive je suis aux anges. On est enfin assise après avoir tourné dans les magasins pendant deux heures.

-Jasper a une nouvelle copine ! Je les ai vu s'embrasser hier !, m'annonce gaiement Rosalie.

-C'est pas vrai ! Je suis super contente pour ton frère, il a toujours eu le béguin pour Alice, j'ai eu tellement de peine pour lui.

-Oui et bien mon jumeau n'a pas eu le cran de lui avouer ses sentiments et il s'en est énormément voulu ces derniers moi. Ça me fait du bien qu'il passe à autre chose.

-C'est sûr, c'est positif.

-Voyons voir, ce que la presse people a à nous offrir cette semaine ! Oh ! Regarde il y a un petit article sur Edward et toi, surement à Los Angeles le titre c'est « Ed Cullen amoureux ? Sans doute ! » !

-Hein ?

-Attend je te lis ça : « Ed Cullen le chanteur/guitariste dont tous les derniers concerts affichent complet a été aperçu hier matin avec la jeune actrice Irina Dénali. Les jeunes tourtereaux ont déjeuné ensemble au Plazza, et ont même été surpris en train d'échanger un baiser en sortant du restaurant. » QUOI ?!

Je reste bouche bée. Il y a deux semaines il était soi-disant amoureux de moi et aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui il me fait _ça ?_ Je sens mon sang bouillir en moi, j'ai les boules je n'arrive pas à y croire !

-Bella ! Bella ? Beeella !

-Je vais le tuer Rosalie !

-Calme toi Bella, ce n'est surement qu'une rumeur de magazine, tu sais bien que les trois quarts des choses écrites là-dedans sont inventés de toute pièce.

Je me lève d'un bon et me dirige furieuse vers la librairie. J'arrive au rayon des magazines et les ouvre un par un. « Cullen / Dénali, une nouvelle romance ? » « La rock star et l'actrice très complices. » « Alerte au nouveau couple sexy : EdIrina ! ». Et une photo. La photo. Ils étaient bien là tous les deux. Ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Bella…

Rosalie me retire la revue des mains et m'entraine à l'extérieure du magasin.

-Je suis désolée Bella… Allez viens on rentre.

´`·.·´`

Il m'a appelé. 15 fois. Laissé des messages que je n'ai pas ouvert. Je n'ai certainement pas envie de lui parler ou d'entendre ses excuses bidon et explications. Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Tout le monde me quitte mais cette fois, c'est moi qui ne veux plus rien savoir. Ça m'apprendra à être stupide.

´`·.·´`

Rosalie est partie ce matin, elle s'en voulait de partir maintenant mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Personne n'a le choix quand il s'agit de partir, de me laisser apparemment. Je me retrouve seule chez moi. Mon père est à la pêche et je n'ai plus d'ami sur Forks. Cette solitude m'étouffe, recroquevillée sur le canapé je pleure, seule je pleure sans retenue. Ça me fait du bien.

Quelqu'un sonne, pourtant je n'attends personne. Oui, personne. J'ouvre après avoir tenté de dissimuler les marques de mes pleurs.

-Jacob ?

-Salut Bella ! Ton père m'a dit de passer dès que j'ai un moment pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa voiture de patrouille. Il pense avoir un problème de freins.

-Oh, il n'est pas là ! Il est parti, avec sa voiture, à la pêche.

-Mince… Tant pis je repasserais.

-Pas de problème, je lui dirais que tu étais là, dis-je en ajoutant un sourire.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui oui, t'inquiètes !, mentis-je

-Bella… Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, on se connait depuis un sacré bout de temps quand même.

C'est vrai que Jacob est une de mes plus vieilles connaissances. Il est honnête et je sais très bien que je peux lui faire confiance mais j'hésite tout de même.

-Bon… Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir en parler, alors je vais te laisser. J'ai… rien à faire en fait, mais je trouverai bien ! A la prochaine Bella !

Il me sourit avant de se retourner pour descendre les marches du perron.

-Attend Jake ! Reste, entre, pour tout te dire je ne suis pas contre un peu de compagnie aujourd'hui.

-Si tu veux !, sourit-il charmeur.

Un peu de télé. Une bière. Deux bières. Un baiser. Un autre baiser. Des escaliers. Une chambre. Un bureau. Une envie. Son corps. Mon corps. Du plaisir. Des orgasmes. Différent. Agréable. Pas aussi bien. Mais agréable.

´`·.·´`

Après le bureau nous avions fini sur le lit. Sous la couette. On est couché sur le dos tous les deux. On fixe le plafond. On ne se touche même plus. J'ose parler la première.

-C'était… hum, c'était bien, enfin, oui bien je trouve. C'était…

-Bizarre !

-Trop bizarre !, affirmai-je soulagé qu'il ressente la même chose.

-Leçon numéro 23 ne jamais couché avec son amie d'enfance !

Je ris de bon cœur à sa réplique et il se laisse aller aussi. Nous partons dans un fou rire monumental. On se tord de rire, toujours nus dans le même lit.

-Waw. Dire que j'ai fait 8000 kilomètres pour voir ça.

La voix d'Edward dans le cadran de la porte nous a de suite calmés. Il nous applaudit sarcastiquement d'un air dégouté. D'un bon je sors de lit et enfile une de mes robes qui trainait. Paniquée.

-Edward ! Reviens ! Edward, attends ! S'il-te-plait !

Je descends à toute vitesse les escaliers et le retrouve devant la porte d'entrée. Il tient sa tête entre ses mains. La haine émane de son corps. Ses bras sont contractés et il fait les 100 pas.

-Il faut que tu te calme, Edward. Regarde-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Comme si mes mots l'avaient réveillé il se stoppe net, et me fixe haineux.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là, Bella ? Tu veux savoir ce que je fous là ? Hein ?, hurle-t-il.

-Calme toi s'il-te-plait !

-Je ne peux pas me calmer Bella ! Tu viens de coucher avec un autre mec ! Oh bordel, je crois que je vais casser quelque chose !

Il ouvre violemment la porte et sort en furie. Je le suis pied nu sous la pluie de Forks. Il ne va pas vers sa voiture mais vers l'arrière de la maison, dans la forêt.

-Edward !, le rappelai-je une énième fois. Arrête-toi tout de suite !

-J'arrive pas à croire ce que tu viens de faire ! Tu te rends pas compte ou quoi ?!

-Je te signale que toi aussi tu m'as trompé ! Et que tout le pays croit que tu sors avec cette stupide actrice ! On est quitte alors arrêtes de réagir comme ça !

-On est quitte, bien sûr !, lance-t-il sur le ton de l'ironie. La différence entre toi et moi Bella, c'est que moi je ne t'ai jamais, jamais trompé !

-Ah oui ? Et la photo qui circule partout ? Tu te fous de ma gueule !

-Bordel Bella ! Si tu avais daigné répondre au téléphone, tu saurais la vérité ! Si je te dis que je ne t'ai pas trompé c'est que je ne t'ai pas trompé ! Si j'avais vu une photo de toi avec Jacob Black dans ton lit dans tous les magazines du pays la première chose que j'aurais fait c'est t'appeler pour avoir ta version ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu être aussi idiote ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, t'as juste agis comme une gamine de 17 ans !

-Oh super maintenant, je suis l'idiote face au grand mature de 25 ans! J'en ai rien à faire de ta putain de vérité t'es en train d'embrasser cette fille sur cette photo quelle autre preuve tu crois que j'ai besoin !

Cette dispute ne laisse présager rien de bon. Je suis surement en train d'attraper une pneumonie sous cette pluie glaciale et je me dispute bien trop violement avec l'homme que j'aime. Il semble se calmer mais ce n'est que la tristesse et la déception qui remplace la haine dans ses yeux. Il me parle alors calmement.

-Avec tout ce que t'as fait tu ne mérites pas la vérité. Mais pour ton information, c'était un déjeuner professionnel, avec un tas de gens. Irina m'a sauté dessus, le paparazzi a pris la photo au bon moment et a inventé une histoire autour de ce baiser qui n'en était pas un. Tout ça arrange bien Irina qui en a besoin pour la promo de son nouveau film. Mais quelqu'un nous a filmé j'ai la preuve que je l'ai immédiatement repoussée. Je te l'ai envoyé dans un de mes 50 messages que n'a surement pas ouvert vu la confiance aveugle que tu avais en moi.

-Edward…

-Laisse tombé Bella. Tu te plains que tout le monde part. Mais cette fois c'est bien toi la fautive qui me fait fuir.

Il passe à côté de moi pour rejoindre la grande route et je me laisse tomber à genoux dans la boue. J'entends une portière claquer et un moteur gronder. Puis plus rien.

´`·.·´`

Une sirène. Tout est flou. J'entends une voix mais je ne la reconnais pas. Je ne distingue pas les mots. Alors je referme les yeux, je me rendors.

´`·.·´`

-Où est-ce que je suis ?

-Bonjour Bella, je suis le Dr Davis. Vous êtes à l'hôpital, votre père vous a retrouvé en hypothermie grave. Vous avez fait un arrêt cardiaque mais les secours sont arrivés à temps.

-Je… je ne comprends pas. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Comment c'est possible ?

-Vous avez apparemment fait un malaise et vous êtes restée sous la tempête pendant des heures.

-Edward… soufflai-je faiblement.

-Votre père et un jeune homme attendent dehors. Je vais les prévenir que vous êtes réveillée. Votre état s'est stabilisé, l'infirmière va réduire la perfusion du soluté chauffé.

´`·.·´`

Avec mon père ce n'était pas Edward. C'était Jacob. Il était venu s'excuser. Quand il avait compris que je m'étais en quelque sorte servie de lui il était parti alors que je me disputais encore avec Edward. Mon père est paniqué. J'ai dû tout lui raconter pour qu'il ne commande pas de mandat d'arrêt contre Edward.

´`·.·´`

Je n'ai passé qu'une seule nuit à l'hôpital. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus rien. Je suis enfermée chez moi depuis des semaines. Rosalie n'ose plus m'appeler, je n'ai jamais envie de parler. Je n'ai jamais rien à dire. Charli ne sait plus quoi faire. Je sais que je l'inquiètes.

J'ai été accepté à Stanford. Je vais y aller, je pense que ça rassurera mon père.

´`·.·´`

J'ai une chambre double. Ma colocataire Lexie est plutôt sympa. Elle est… normale.

´`·.·´`

Mon premier semestre est vite passé. La routine. Se lever, aller en cours, rentrer, réviser, dormir. Je ne vis pas. Je ne vis plus.

´`·.·´`

J'aime réviser sur mon lit. J'étale tous mes cours et j'apprends. Lexie ouvre la porte de la chambre en trombe.

-Devine quoi Bella !, s'exclame-t-elle toute excitée

-Je t'écoute, dis-je en relevant mes yeux de mes cours.

-Je viens d'avoir mon frère au téléphone ! Il a été pris comme nouveau batteur pour Edward Cullen ! Il fait son premier concert ce soir !

J'aurais été ravie pour son frère. Mais elle a dit Edward. Edward Cullen. L'Edward Cullen, le mien.

-Ok… Je pensais que tu serais plus enthousiaste mais ce n'est pas grave, peut être que tu le seras plus ce soir quand on sera dans la loge privé de mon frère à San Francisco pour voir le concert du siècle ! Qui c'est ta coloc' préférée ?, rétorque Lexie tapant dans ses mains.

-Oh, Lexie, je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir venir…

-Ne commence même pas à me sortir tes excuses bidons. T'es en avance sur tous les cours et tu refuses de sortir depuis le début de l'année, ce soir toi et moi on est à San Francisco pour encourager mon frère. Et rencontrer Edward Cullen bien sûr !

Rencontrer mon ex. Mon ex que je n'arrive pas à oublier. Celui qui m'a quitté parce que j'ai tout gâché. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui reparler. Je meurs d'envie de le voir. Après tout…

-Je connais déjà Edward…

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parler ?

-Ce n'est pas important. C'est… juste le grand frère d'une amie. Je serais contente de le revoir.

´`·.·´`

J'ai essayé de me faire jolie. On perd certaines habitudes avec le temps. Lexie m'a présenté son frère Chad, un grand brun aux yeux bleus tout excité d'avoir sa propre loge. Je sais qu'Edward est dans la pièce d'à côté d'après Chad.

-Ça ne vous dérange pas si je vais d'abord seule voir Edward, la surprise sera plus grande ?

-Non, bien sûr vas-y Bella. Je reste ici avec mon frère.

La porte de sa loge est entre-ouverte. J'entre silencieusement et le découvre guitare à la main, concentré dans une chanson. Je referme la porte derrière moi et son visage se relève pour croiser mon regard.

-Salut, osai-je souffler

Il ne répond pas. Sa mâchoire est contractée. Il commence alors à jouer de nouveaux accords. Et sans me quitter des yeux, il chante, de sa magnifique voix.

**(Justin Timberlake - Cry me a river)**

**You were my sun**  
_Tu étais mon soleil_  
**You were my earth**  
_Tu étais ma terre_  
**But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no**  
_Mais tu ne savais pas à quel point je t'aimais, non_  
**So you took a chance**  
_Alors tu as tenté ta chance_  
**And made other plans**  
_Et fait d'autres projets_  
**But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no**  
_Mais je parie que tu pensais pas qu'ils s'écrouleraient, non_

**You don't have to say, what you did,**  
_Tu n'as pas besoin de dire, ce que tu as fait,_  
**I already know, I found out from him**  
_Je le sais déjà, je l'ai découvert grâce à lui_  
**Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be**  
_Maintenant il n'y a plus aucune chance, entre toi et moi, il n'y en aura (plus) jamais_  
**And don't it make you sad about it**  
_Et ça ne t'attriste pas_

**You told me you loved me**  
_Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais_  
**Why did you leave me, all alone**  
_Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé, tout seul_  
**Now you tell me you need me**  
_Maintenant tu me dis que tu as besoin de moi_  
**When you call me, on the phone**  
_Quand tu m'appelles, au téléphone_  
**But girl I refuse, you must have me confused**  
_Mais je refuse, tu dois sûrement me confondre_  
**With some other guy**  
_Avec un autre mec_  
**Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn**  
_C'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, et maintenant c'est ton tour_  
**To cry, cry me a river**  
_De pleurer, pleure moi une rivière_  
**Cry me a river**  
_Pleure moi une rivière_  
**Cry me a river**  
_Pleure moi une rivière_  
**Cry me a river**  
_Pleure moi une rivière_

**I know that they say**  
_Je sais qu'ils disent_  
**That some things are better left unsaid**  
_Qu'il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux passer sous silence_  
**It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it**  
_Ce n'était pas comme si tu lui avais seulement parlé et tu le sais_  
**(Don't act like you don't know it)**  
_(n'agis pas comme si tu ne le savais pas)_  
**All of these things people told me**  
_Toutes ces choses que les gens m'ont dites_  
**Keep messing with my head**  
_Continuent de s'emmêler dans ma tête_  
**You should've picked honesty**  
_Tu aurais du choisir l'honneteté_  
**Then you may not have blown it  
**_Alors tu n'aurais peut être pas tout gâché…_

Une rivière. Je lui ai pleuré une rivière pendant des mois. Et je suis là en face de lui. Alimentant la rivière avec mes larmes. Il me blesse par sa chanson. Au moins je sais ce qu'il pense de moi. Et il a bien raison…

-Comment t'es arrivé ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais en coulisse ?

-Le… ton batteur, Chad… Il, hum, c'est le frère de ma colocataire à la fac, articulai-je entre deux sanglots.

Je me ressaisis et sèche mon visage d'un coup de revers de manche. Un silence pesant s'installe entre nous. Je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que fixer mes pieds.

-Tu me manques Edward… soufflai-je.

-Tu devrais partir maintenant.

-Parles moi, je t'en prie !

Il pose sa guitare et s'approche de moi.

-Je n'ai plus rien à te dire Bella.

Il me surplombe, j'ai l'air ridicule et petite face à sa carrure imposante et au ton dominant qu'il utilise. Je tente de le calmer en passant une main sur sa joue. Il ferme les yeux et serre sa mâchoire au contact de mes doigts.

-Je t'en prie… Tu dois me pardonner. J'avais confiance en toi, le problème c'est moi. J'avais peur. Peur que tu entres dans ma vie. Je savais que tu ne m'avais pas trompé au fond de moi mais c'était beaucoup plus facile d'y croire. J'avais là une bonne raison de ne pas te laisser me quitter toi. Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée… Je ne suis qu'une gamine, mais je t'aime, je le sais ! Tu dois me pardonner.

Il fait reposer son front sur le mien.

-Te pardonner… Pour mieux te laisser recommencer. Crois moi je connais. C'est le prix à payer quand on établit une relation à longue distance. Je ne peux pas Bella… Tu dois me laisser.

-Non… Jamais ! Je t'aime jamais je pourrais te laisser. Et jamais je ne referais deux fois la même erreur. Laisse-moi une chance de te le prouver, laisse-moi…

D'une main il attrape ma nuque, il me maintient fermement, nos souffles se mélangent. La tension qu'il y a entre nous est insupportable et agréable à la fois. Je le supplie du regard de m'embrasser, d'oublier, de m'aimer. Je le supplie. Et quand il succombe à ma supplique c'est d'une violence que ses lèvres rejoignent les miennes. Toute sa colère s'exprime dans ce baiser. Il me pousse contre le mur, une main tenant mes cheveux durement, l'autre dans mon dos me collant à lui. C'est comme s'il luttait mais que c'était plus fort que lui. Alors il laisse sa haine et son amour s'exprimer en même temps. Ses gestes brusques me font mal, mon cuir-chevelu me brule, j'ai du mal à respirer mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais qu'il arrête. Je me sens revivre. Il stoppe notre échange pour fermer à clé la porte. Je sens mes lèvres brulantes, douloureuse, un gout de sang envahi ma bouche. Mais je n'y fait plus attention quand le regard d'Edward s'ancre au mien. Je sais qu'il a besoin de ça. Je l'écœure et l'excite à la fois. Il me soulève, et nous dirige jusqu'à la table de la loge. Je pense une seconde qu'il va m'y assoir mais il me repose à terre, continue sa torture sur mes lèvres le temps de baisser ma culotte sur mes cuisses. Puis d'un coup sec il me retourne, me serre contre lui. Je sens son érection entre mes fesses. Il me tient par le cou, dirige mon oreille vers sa bouche pour la mordre violement et sensuellement. Enfin, il me pousse en avant et plaque mon corps contre la table dont j'agrippe alors les rebords. Je l'entends défaire sa ceinture, il remonte ma robe, empoigne mes fesses, les masses. Et toujours dans sa folie il me pénètre sauvagement. Il gémit de soulagement. Il entre et sort et entre et sort. Ses doigts ancrés dans ma peau. C'est tellement bon. Il est comme pris d'une fureur bestiale. Il veut juste mon corps je veux juste le sien. Il nous comble tous les deux avec ses mouvements durs, lents, puissants. Je le sens, je l'entends venir, il jouit bruyamment. La pression de ses doigts sur mon corps diminue. J'entends son souffle rapide. Il sort de mon vagin et je sens son sperme couler le long de mes cuisses. Je ne bouge pas. Toujours agrippée à la table. Je ne le vois pas. Il me tamponne les jambes avec un mouchoir comme un enfant qui nettoie sa bêtise. Ma culotte est remontée, sa ceinture fermée. Et moi je n'ai toujours pas bougé. La joue collée à la table. Il prend ma main, me force doucement à me redresser. Je lui tourne toujours le dos, il me rapproche de lui, m'enlace et me souffle à l'oreille :

-On part tous un jour, mais parfois… on revient Bella.

´`·.·´`

_PDV Edward_

Hey petite sœur

Je t'écris car demain c'est un grand jour. C'est la rentrée ! Et cette année j'ai deux enfants à accompagner, oui ta nièce Lola mais le plus drôle reste Bella ! Tu l'as verrais elle est tellement stressée de reprendre ses études ! Après deux ans sur la route, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile pour nous trois de se poser enfin. On a déballé les derniers cartons hier. La banlieue de San Francisco est parfaite. Bella n'est qu'à 40 minutes de Stanford, et notre quartier est plein de familles adorables. C'est parfait pour élever Lola.

Quand je pense que cette petite puce va fêter ses trois ans à la fin du mois… J'avais totalement flippé après notre connerie dans la loge. Et ça n'a pas raté. Aujourd'hui ma petite Lola Alice Cullen fait de moi le papa le plus heureux de la planète. Et ma petite Isabelle Swan (très bientôt Cullen !) fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux.

Je fais une pause dans ma carrière. Au moins jusqu'à la fin des études de Bella, dans quatre ans. Ça me permettra de me consacrer à cette petite famille. Et en même temps préparer un bon répertoire de nouvelle chanson pendant mon temps libre. Après tout, ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui va me manquer !

Je veille sur mes filles, mais je compte sur toi pour me donner un coup de main petite sœur.

Lola et Bella te font pleins de câlins Passe le bonjour à ma belle-mère là-haut.

Tu me manques…

Ton frère qui t'aime.

Je relis une dernière fois mes mots avant de plier la feuille et la glisser dans une enveloppe. J'inscris l'adresse clairement :

Alice Cullen  
1 place de la paix  
Paradis

Je glisse cette nouvelle lettre entre les centaines d'autres, dans un carton sous mon lit.

Ma future femme pense que tout le monde part un jour.

Pour ma part, je suis convaincu qu'ils nous montrent juste le chemin, en attendant qu'on soit tous réunis à nouveau…

* * *

Os un peu long ! J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu!

En attente de vos avis!

Merci de m'avoir lu,

Bisou Bisou!


End file.
